izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Without You
WARNING: This story is not canon! Ships: SASR and SALF (Sol) Sol never left her base. She hardly even left her lab. Every now and then some of the rejects from Skool would check up on her, but Sol would quickly lash out on her and they'd leave. Ever since he had... gone, she hardly talked. She never ate, and she wouldn't even smile. Granted she was never really big on smiling before he had gone, but still, she wouldn't even smile at his pictures. "...Sol...?" a voice from behind her had hoarsly called out. Sol turned around and glared at her visitor. Liz. "What do you want!?" she lashed, hoping she'd leave. Just like all the others. "I wanted to see if you were okay." Her voice was legitimate, and quiet. "I'm doing fine!" she spat, turning away from the other female Irken. "I don't think you are." "Who are you to know what I'm feeling!?" "Sol, listen. I loved Saf too, but you're not moving on. He di " "Don't say it!" Sol closed her eyes to keep the memories from washing over her. Liz sighed. "He'' left'' two years ago. It's time to move on. To let go." Sol shook her head vigoriously once. "No!" she yelled. "I won't!" "Sol, I loved him too, you don't need to be acting this way." "Then maybe you didn't love him as much as I did!" At those words, tears began to form at Liz's pink eyes. "Sol..." she hoarsly murmured. "You don't mean that." Sol could feel the first tears she ever shed. She closed her eyes harder, trying to keep them from falling. "It's not good for you to bottle up all your emotions." Liz said, still hurt by Sol's earlier comment. The female Irken brought her hands to her head and balled up her fists. "Just leave me alone!" she hissed, loosing control of her tears. Sol, who was now on the floor, knees tucked up to her chest and hands to her head, sniffling loudly and gasping for breath, was now a reck. Liz stood where she was, not sure if she should approach her aquentince or not. "Without him I'm... empty. I feel like I have a giant whole in my chest and nothing will fill it." she sobbed, feeling her tears soak her uniform. "I can't go on without him. I feel like I've lost my sanity when he's not around. I just " she cut herself off, not knowing the right words to use. "Sol, I know it may seam like the world is ending, but you will move on. You will see him again. You just have to live.'' Live for him''. Let go. He would want that." Sol listened to Liz's words, trying to get them through to her brain. "I... can't..." she gasped, closing her eyes again. "I know you can't now, but you will. Time heals all wounds." With those last words, Liz turned back, and went up the elevator, leaving Sol to soak in her advice. The weeping Irken nodded. "For Saf." she whispered, hoping he'd hear her. Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:Stories